Webs' Backstory
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: What truly happened to Webs before book 1? I don't know something because this story explains NOTHING! I wanted to do something similar to Darkclaw's Adventures but a little Darker. It is rated T because as I said, It can get pretty gosh darn dark. Whoever is reading this, you're wasting your time. Go back up. Seriously. No secrets. GO BACK UP! The moon landing hoax


Webs' real story.

 **I do NOT own Wings of Fire**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters.**

 **This story will be considerably darker than the rest.**

Webs: 'Cause it's a hip hop hippity hop hop a-hip hop hip hop hippity hop!

Coral: WEBS!

Webs: WAT

Coral: FEED ME DORITOS.

Webs: we're underwater! EW! And all the dust would get in the water and choke us!

Coral: JUST FEED ME DA CHIPS.

Webs: no!

Coral: *turns into super Coral* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Webs: Your majesty! Your horns are yellow and you have an unlimited amount of power! Use it in the war!

Super Coral: GIVE. ME. THE. DORITOS.

Webs: fiiiiiiiiiine. *gives the Doritos*

Super Coral: *turns back into regular coral* thank you.

Webs: but- but-

Coral: NO BUTTS!

Webs: original…

Me: WELL I'M SORRY.

Coral: Why does this story even exist?

ME: Well I WANTED to give a funny twist to Webs' backstory but…

Webs: Why? I survived the first five books to lose all character development except "good history teacher"

Sunny: and losing all development hurts! ESPECIALLY after having your own book!

Me: Uh, uh- *starts re-reading book 5*

Sunny: are you trying to make a point?

Coral: hey… how are you breathing?

Sunny: ummmm…. *drowns*

Tsunami: NOOOOOOOO!1! SUUUUUNNNNYYYYYY!

Riptide: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Coral: GASP! It's Riptide! Die!

Webs: has anyone acknowledged that Tsunami, Sunny and Riptide shouldn't even have hatched yet?

Fatespeaker: ikr guuuuuuurl!

Webs: What? And I'm no gurl!

Fatespeaker: I should like, leave so that I like, don't drown

Glory: Omg ur rite gurl!

Fatespeaker: you should like, learn how to spell guuuuuuurl!

Me: ENOUGH! That's just IT! Everyone on the shore! *everyone goes to shore*

Webs: wasn't this story supposed to be about me?

Me: Exactly! Now Fatespeaker and Glory! You two go have a gossip contest somewhere else!

Webs, you go back to Jade Mountain! Why are you even here? Coral! Why didn't you react to Webs being here, only to Riptide? Go back to ruling your kingdom! Tsunami: you take Sunny's corpse away! Riptide! Work on what time period this is in! Clay! When… did… you get here?

Clay: *looks around and realizes where he is* oh. Well, there was this butterfly, and-

Me: I DON'T CARE! Build back the fourth wall!

Clay: the second one has a whole in it two. Want me to fix that?

Me: I don't even know what the second wall is! Just build back the fourth one!

Clay: okay.

Starflight: hey, what's going on here? The History students have been waiting for their teacher for 4 years!

Riptide: Shoot! I thought I knew when this took place! *sigh* back to the drawing board…

Starflight: Hey, wait! OH NO! *rushes over to Sunny's body* she didn't finish her burrito! Who's gonna eat it know?!

Clay: *burps*

Starflight: SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO! *punches Clay*

Clay: Oh, that wasn't THAT bad.

Starflight: wait for it…

Clay: …

Starflight: …

Clay: …

Starflight: …

Clay: …

Anemone: …

Clay: AH! *goes flying*

Starflight: DED.

Tsunami: wait, what was I supposed to do again? I feel about as useful as a white crayon.

Carl the Crayon: Hey! My brother-in-law is a white crayon!

Starflight: Then he is a fool!

Carl the Crayon: The Pre-schoolers always said she had no taste…

Deathbringer: *kills Glory*

Tsunami: W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Deathbringer: oh, I was told by the gods that I will now fulfill my name-given destiny and become the next grim reaper.

Starflight: more like grim sleeper…

Deathbringer: WHAT WAS THAT, PUNK?

Starflight: Um, nothing.

Deathbringer: No, I think I saw a hawk.

Tsunami: EVERYONE FAN OUT. We MUST find that hawk!

Carl the Crayon: why?

Tsunami: I'LL WRITE MY ANSWER WITH YOUR FACE!

Carl the Crayon: on what?

Tsunami: ON THIS SHELL! *holds up white shell*

Carl the Crayon: DO it then!

Tsunami: GLADLY! *picks up Carl the Crayon*

Carl the Crayon: TAKE THIS! *draws all over Tsunami*

Tsunami: AUGH! MY EYES!

Carl the Crayon: hah!

The Pre-schoolers: Carl. We have found you. TIME TO DIE.


End file.
